Symbiote
by Charlie Van House
Summary: The symbiote in this story is a cousin twiced removed from the venom symbiote. He mitosed 2 times. He comes to Earth just as Sonny has been fired from S Random.
1. Enter the symbiote

Chapter 1, I don't own SWAC

Symbiote

For 15 years it had been out here waiting for the perfect host. It had traveled distant galaxies looking for Earth and it was there within its reach. It looked at the blue and green planet with clouds here and there. It saw where it needed to go. It entered the atmosphere where it became a shooting star. It went on for 2 hours until it hit the earth on a deserted street in Los Angeles.

Sonny Monroe's eyes snapped open as she heard the crash. She jumped up and looked outside the window. There in the middle of the street was a small crater. She put on her bathrobe and went outside to see what it was. She walked to the crater and saw a small meteorite there. She bent down to pick it up when the thing popped open. Sonny backed away from it quick as a black substance oozed from the meteorite. All of it oozed out as it rose and came at Sonny. Sonny backed away but not before it latched onto her hand. She was fixing to flick it off when she started to feel a tingling sensation where it had touched her. It now covered her whole hand and she let it spread out over her whole body. It went to her chest and her stomach then started spreading lower. She was now having a peculiar side effect. She was now growing as the symbiote because that is what it called itself started to ward her head. She saw the street just before she was completely covered by the symbiote.

"Poor child" the symbiote said in its scratchy voice. "You have a very serious problem."

"What problem" she said breathlessly.

"We know and you know" the symbiote said. "You got the short end of the stick dearie."

"What do you mean?" Sonny got out.

"We know they fired you from So Random." The symbiote said condolingly. "We know that it was because of Dakota. She told her father and her father told Mitchell to fire you. If you stick with us, you will have your revenge. Isn't that what you want child."

"Yes" Sonny said.

"Then let us bond with you. Let us put our minds to work doing the greater good. But the greater good cannot be done until you rectify your unjust firing. Did any of your former actors on set come and console you or did they put you aside like yesterdays trash. Even Chad Dylan Cooper could not get off his high horse to protect you and stop Mitchell from firing you. They all betrayed you Sonny, and the only way we can get them back is if you bond with us. So choose child."

"Yes, bond with me" Sonny said as the ooze absorbed into her skin becoming one with her. She then started to feel liberated as the genetic DNA of the symbiote weaved in and out of her molecular structure. After nature had followed its course, Sonny stood there waiting then the Symbiote came forth sharing equal amount of ground with Sonny. She felt her body grow and expand as the black ooze melded with her skin. After the transformation was over, a creature stood there with black scaly skin. It was definitely humanoid. It had 2 legs, 2 arms, and a head. The creature jumped into the sky and jumped over house after house. After 30 minutes the creature landed on top of the Studio. The creature formerly known as Sonny smiled as they (the symbiote and Sonny) screamed into the night, "NOW I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE."

I will reveal how sonny got fired in the next chapter. Look out Tinsel town, because blood is going to run.


	2. Break In

Break in

Erik Sawyer walked up and down the aisles of the army base armory. He was tired of this job and ready to finish this shift. He was fixing to skive off the shift when he heard a sound on the next isle. He went and looked down the aisle to see a black creature going through multiple boxes of weapons. He looked at the creature going through multiple boxes full of shotguns, submachine guns, and pistols. He was fixing to call security then changed his mind. He could kill this guy if he could have one of those guns the creature was throwing away. He saw the creature throw a gun a few feet from him. He reached out and grabbed the gun then cocked it. The creature heard the cocking and looked toward Erik. The creature got up and walked toward Erik. Erik pulled the trigger.

The thing yelped and backed away from Erik. Erik laughed and said, "I guess you're not so high and mighty now, you son of a bitch."

"On the contrary" the black thing said and he returned out of the darkness with a flamethrower.

"Now wait," Erik said. "We can talk about this."

"Alright" The black thing said and he turned away. Erik breathed a sigh of relief before the black thing spun around and screamed in maniacal laughter, "BURN, BABY, BURN" The creature set the flamethrower on and the last thing Erik saw was a wall of fire coming at him.

2 hours later

General Muckingham looked disgusted as he saw the burnt body of Erik Sawyer. "How much did the thing hit us up for?"

"3 shotguns, four Berettas, 3 revolvers, a bazooka, a flamethrower, and an old Thompson submachine gun, or Tommy gun as it is called." The aide said.

"So let me get this straight, in the last few hours a creature breaks into our armory while our armed forces are fighting a bogey in Vegas, and takes anything it see's. I am getting too old for this job."

Meanwhile

Sonny Monroe back to her human form was sorting through the weapons she had stolen. He chose three shotguns and 2 revolvers and a Thompson machine gun. She went to go get her revenge.


	3. How Sonny Got Fired

How Sonny got fired.

I told you I would tell you the story, well here it is.

Dakota looked at Sonny with jealousy in her gaze. She was sick of this little actress. She was going to do something about it. She went to her dad.

"Daddy" Dakota said.

"What, Pumpkin."

"Do you remember Sonny Monroe, the actress from So Random?" Dakota said.

"Yes" Dakota's father said.

"She's been bullying me and I want you to fire her." Dakota said.

"What" Dad Said?

"You do own the entire studio and you could fire her couldn't you" Dakota said.

"Yes, honey, you stay right here I'll be right back." Her Dad said.

Mr. Cunningham went straight to Marshall's office, and knocked on the door. Marshall opened it and said, "Hello, Mr. Cunningham, What can I do for you today."

"I want Sonny Monroe fired." Mr. Cunningham said bluntly.

Marshall's face went white. "What did you say?"

"Sonny Monroe, I want her gone." Mr. Cunningham said.

"But you can't do that," Marshall said. "She's the most popular actor on So Random."

"I SAID DO IT." Mr. Cunningham roared.

"Fine." Marshall said defeated.

30 minutes later Marshall was in the prop house. Sonny came in and said "Hey Marshall, What's up"

"Sonny, I am going to say something to you that might shock you and utterly destroy you." Marshall said

"What are you talking about?" Sonny said

"You're fired." Marshall said

"What do you mean fired?" Sonny said.

"As in you don't work here anymore." Dakota said walking out from behind Marshall. "Pack your stuff and get out."

Just then the entire cast of So Random came in. "Hey Sonny, What's going on" Nico said

"I just got fired." Sonny said. And then they all broke out laughing. "Come on Marshall, what is it you really wanted to tell me" Sonny asked

"Sonny, I'm serious" Marshall said sorrowfully, "You're fired."

"But no," Sonny said panicky, "What did I do to be fired."

"I don't know but Mr. Cunningham-"

"MR. CUNNINGHAM" the entire cast said in unison. Then they all looked at Dakota. "Let's kill' Zora said

"Why are you looking at me" Dakota said.

"We will never stand for this." Grady said.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're going to have to" a voice said from behind them. Mr. Cunningham stood there. 'You see, if anyone objects to Sonny being fired I will fire them too"

"We'll see ya, Sonny" Tawny said

"Yeah Goodbye." Nico and Grady said.

"But you can't do that what about everything I did for you." Sonny said.

"Sorry," Zora said. "Our jobs are more important than you"

Sonny looked at all of them and was breath taken by the audacity of this group. "Fine, your jobs are more important than me fine then." Sonny said packing up her stuff. "And you" she said advancing on Mr. Cunningham, "I'll see you and your daughter in court."

She stopped packing and said, "You took everything from me," she said to all of them while they held their heads in shame. "Well somehow some way you're gonna pay. Goodbye fuckers" she said leaving the studio and just then she walked into Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Sonny" Chad said

"Hey Chad." She said angrily.

"Hey what's wrong with you" Chad said.

"I just got fired." Sonny said.

"Ah well when you get to the homeless shelter call me." Chad said laughing.

Sonny left in rage and fury.

End of flashback. The creature looked at the studio with hate and rage in her soul. She wanted revenge and she couldn't get it with her human form. She went to the doors and opened them. Her revenge had begun.


	4. Auditions for new sonny

The auditions

The creature went inside the doors to the security office. The security guard turned around when the creature knocked on his window. "WHOA" the security guard screamed in fear.

"I know," The creature said in a western male voice. "One hell of a makeup job right my man."

"I got to get in touch with your're makeup artist." The guard said.

"Well, before you do that can you tell me where their holding auditions for the next actor who will play the spot that Sonny Monroe are." The creature asked.

"Let me guess,' the security guard said. "You want to audition for the spot."

"Yeah," The creature said, "Hell you could say I am the spot"

"Well, no offence or anything but what happened with Sonny Monroe was the worst thing they could have done. Already the shows rating have fallen through the roof. I think some kind of deal was made between the Condors and the cast of Mackensie falls." The security guard said

"You don't say" The creature said sarcastically. "Anyway man the place where the auditions are being held."

"Oh yeah, yeah right, Um" The scurity guard pointed to the door. "Go through that door and down the hall and tol the left."

"Thanks man and um" the creature said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills and handed them to the security guard. "Something for your trouble." The creature walked away laughing.

Meanwhile

A line of skinny brown haired white girls stood in line to fill in the spot for Sonny Monroe. Marshall stood in front of them interviewing the girls one by one. All he was seeing was shallow washed out actors looking to make a break. He sighed and looked at the next one. "Name" He said.

"Mitchie Torrez" the girl said smiling.

"Previous place of acting or music." Marshall said depressed.

"Camp Rock" Mitchie said smiling more broadly.

Marshall looked up and saw Mitchie for the first time. He looked her over with renewed vigor and sighed and said "I'm sorry, I just don't see acting in your blood, I see tones of music but no acting skills."

"What are you talking about." Mitchie said. "I can act."

"Act sad" Marshall said to Mitchie.

Mitchies smile fautered and she said 'I can't.

"Next" Marshall said. Mitchie scoffed and left

The next girl walked up and stood there. Marshall looked her over. She looked a lot like Sonny but something was missing. "Name" Marshall said.

"My name is Rosalinda Monteya Forrey. Princess of Costa Luna" Rosie said boldly. Marshall now knew what was missing.

"I am sorry Rosie but we are looking for someone who is a small town girl. You were spoonfed since you were a little girl so I'm sorry this is not going to work out."

"I'm still a princess." Rosie said and stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

"Next" Marshall said determedly.

A Sonny look alike in a leather black coat with earphones in her ears that were blasting acid rock came next and stood before Marshall. "Name" Marshall asked.

"Demi Lavoto" the girl said taking the earphones out of her ears and turning the CD player off.

"Ah yes. Ms. Lavato, it says here that you are a singer and actor and you have already raked in millions of dollars."

"Yep, and I am from a small town in Texas." Demi said smiling.

"Honey, I know and you know that Dallas, Texas is not a small town." Marshall said.

"Well, just know I am qualified." Demi said

"Miss Lavato, I am sorry but there is one more thing I am iffy about." Marshall said

"What could that be." Demi said smiling.

"Your love affair with Selena Gomez." Marshall said bluntly.

"Shh" Demi said looking around scared. "How did you know"

"Anybody can see it." Marshall said.

"What cost you this job is not the relationship but the way you want nobody to find out about it. It appears to me ,Miss Lavato, that you are ashamed of your girlfriend Selena. And that is why ou won't get this job." Marshall said dejectedly.

"What are you talking about." Demi said still looking around.

"Read my lips. Sonny Monroe is 10 times more woman than anybody in this room now NEXT" Marshall said angrily.

"Ah" a voice said filling the whole room and shutting everybody up, "It's nice to know you feel that way about me Marshall"

Everybody looked around looking for the source of the voice. The door to the room opened and a black creature came in smiling its white shaped teeth at the girls. "I'm sorry about this ladies but the spot has already been filled. Now if youed be so kind as to get out of here and go home to your loved ones. Oh yeah one more thing, boo"

All the girls screamed and fled the room. Marshall tried to become lost in the stampede but the creature got ahold of his jacket and lifted him up in the air. "Fired, am I" The black creature said throwing Marshall clean across the room. He hit the wall and slid down it. The black creature jumped up into the air and landed in front of Marshall.

Marshall looked up at the creature and tried to get up to his feet. His bruised ribs and hairline fracture on his leg stopped him. He looked up at the creature and said "Sonny"

The black creatures face melded away so it realeased the face of Sonny Monroe. "Hello Marshall" Sonny said.

"What do you want with me" Marshall said.

"How about revenge." Sonny said angrily.

"How did… why are you… What happened to you?" Marshall got out.

"Lets just say, I found a new friend." Sonny said smiling wickedly

"What are you going to do to me." Marshall said.

"The question is, what are you going to do for me" Sonny said smiling. She reached into the alien suit and retrieved a shotgun. She threw it at Marshall. He caught it in his hands and looked it over. "In your hands you havea lethal weapon, use it to get my job back if you have to but only as a lsast resort."

"But I can't do that, only Mr. Condor can say whether you have your job back." Marshall said

"Trust me, Condor won't be in charge much longer." Sonny said as the alien suit covered her face again. "Soon you'll be in charge, and Condor and Dakota will be dead."

"What are you going to do with the cast of So Random?" Marshall asked.

"I am going to terrify them into never picking there jobs over me again. You never know what kinds of accidents have on this job. Well goodbye Marshall" Sonny said. "I got a date with the Condors, and they are going from endangered to extinct." The creature laughed and walked away still laughing.

Mitchell got up and limped to his office. He called his personal physician to make a housecall. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Meanwhile, Demi, Mitchie, and Rosie watched the creature walk out of the room and saw Mitchell leave out right after it. They had seen and heard everything including Sonny being the black creature.

"What are we going to do." Mitchie said to the other two

"We have to save these Condor people." Demi said

"How the hell are we going to match wits with that thing." Rosie asked.

"Havn't you seen the TV shows," Demi said. "Brains overmatch brawn every time."

"What if the creature is smart too." Mitchie said.

"We are just going to have to see aren't we. I'm sure Sonny can be reasoned with." Demi said.

"How by licking her vag I suppose," Rosie said.

Tears immediately came to Demi's eyes. "That's uncalled for, I only do that with Selena."

"Okay enough details we got a job to do" Mitchie said. They got up and walked out of the room. They had been overheard by another evesdropper.

"Brain outwits brawn everytime" the symbiote said. "I don't think so" Sonny finished.


	5. The attack

The attack

Dakota Condor closed the door after her father came in. They sat down to eat diner together when suddenly the front door to their ciondor flew open and three Sonny Monroe lookalikes came running in. "Mr. Condor," cried Demi breathlesly "You've got to get out of here, she 's going to kill you."

"How dare you come in here and threaten me." Condor said angrily.

"You don't understand" Mitchie said, "Sonny Munroe's coming to kill-"

"Yeah Yeah I know, how much did she pay you to pull of this prank." Condor said getting more angrier.

"You don't understand," Rosie said, "We've got to get you out of here before Sonny comes, She's going to kill you."

"Okay, I understand." Condor said sweetly, "Honey" he said to Dakota, "Call security."

Dakota whipped out a cell phone and dialed security. Mitchie grabbed the phone and slung it against the wall, "Why can't you understand, Sonny Monroe is coming to kill you."

"I'm sorry but do you know how many death threats I get," Mr. Condor said jokingly, "And not one of them had the guts or the balls to kill me. Oh and by the way your getaway car is here."

"What?" said Mitchie Demi and Rosie. Then they were grabbed by three beefy security guards from behind and taken from the room.

"Glad that's over." Dakota said.

"I can't believe there's so many wackos out there." Condor said.

"Really, because you should really be concered about the wacko in here." A voice said coming out of the darkness.

"Who said that" Condor said.

"I did." The voice said.

"Show yourself"Condor said.

"Have it your way." The voice said and the creature came out of the darkness and stood in the light of the kitchen. Dakota took one look at the creature and screamed and backed up away from it.

"How dare youcome in here and scare my daughter." Condor said

"How dare I, What do you mean how dare I." The creature said advancing on the Condors. "I think it is time you come face to face with the mess you created."

"What do you mean I created." Condor said.

The creature's black skin melded back into the skin of Sonny Monroe. She stould there angry and seething looking at the Condors. The Condors had never seen her so angry. Her eyes were bulging and her skin was tight and red faced. "Why did you fire me." Sonny said angrily.

"My daughter told me you were bullying her." Mr. Condor said.

"Oh really" Sonny said advancing on Mr. Condor. "Do you believe THAT NOW." Sonny rared back and punched Mr. Condor ten feet back. He hit the wall and broke his shoulder. He cried in pain and Dakota now losing her fear went up to Sonny and said boldly, "My daddy fired you and there's nothing you can do about it." Dakota said mockingly.

If there was one thing Dakota shouldn't have done through that entire episode it was that. The symbiote covered Sonny again and Sonny saw red. The creature advanced on Dakota and lifted her up in the air. Sonny with an anger and strenghth she had never known before, put one of her hands on Dakota's head while holding her body in one place with the other. She gave Dakota's head a fatalistic twist and broke Dakota's neck killing her instantly.

She threw the now limp body away from her while now advancing on Mr. Condor. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Condor never mind his broken sholder got up went past Sonny and went to the limp body. He started wracking with sobs.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Condor cried and scramed with all his might holding his little girl's body.

From below, Rosie, Mitchie, the two security thugs and Demi listened to the commotion. The thugs got out their guns and ran upstairs followed closely by the three girls. The thugs kicked down the door to see Condor holding his little girls body and a big black creature laughing there pointing at Mr. Condor and Dakota. The two thugs leveled their guns on the creature and opened fire.

Each bullet hit the creature with renewed vigor. After being shot 15 times the creature turned to the security guards and said, "That's not how you shoot a alien" The creature pulled out a shot gun and pointed it at the security guarsds and said, "This is how you shoot a human." It pulled the tirgger on it and the two security guards were blasted leaving their organs flying everywhere.

Rosie, Demi, and Mitchie went for the scurity thugs guns and trained them on the creature. "You can't shoot me." Sonny said laughing

"Watch us buddy." Demi said and they opened fire on the symbiote. Each bullet hit the symbiote and shattered just like the rest before them. The creature advanced on the three girls and was fixing to kill them when Demi had an idea. She started to run. The others followed behind.

The creature laughed at the girls running away. "That all you got". Suddenly beneath the symbiote Sunny felt something peirce her back 2 inches in.

She gasped in pain and the symbiote felt it. The creature turned around to see Mr. Condor with a bloody knife in his hand. Condor went after the creature again stabbing it in the neck wounding the symbiote and piercing Sonny's thyroid. Condor raised the knife a second time but the creature was too much for him. It picked up Condor by the scuff of the neck and carried him to the window.

"THIS IS FOR FIRING ME YOU SON OF A BITCH." Sonny cried. She lifted him up in the air and threw him at the window. Condor hit the glass at 24 miles per hour. He broke through the window and saw cement beneath him. He fell 25 stories to the hardened groundbelow. What saved him was the kevlar vest he always wore. He landed on it and it broke in two breaking some of his ribs in theprocess but no major damage done. He however didn't want to give the creature the knowledge of that so he didn't move at all.

The creatuere looked around at the blood soaked condo. Sonny had never felt this invigorating. The creature backed up and gave a running jump. It jumped 35 feet across to the next building and started jumping up and down laughing giddily. It went to the roof of the building and saw the sunrise and heard the sirens coming to investigate. Sonny smiled on the inside of the suit as she lookedat the sunrise. She had pulled off the perfect murder and the only people who witnessed it nobody would believe. She looked at the sunrise some more and smiled. She then made the symbiote go back in side of her as her true human side came out.

She had done everything perfectly, except knowing that there was a neighbor of the Condor's who lived in the building that was across from them the building on which she was now, that had seen everything including her transformation from creature to Sonny. That neighbor was somebody who was famialair to her too.

The door to the roof she was on opened and she turned around. There standing in the doorway was Chad Dyaln Copper who owned a condo across from the Condors and had seen everything. "Sonny, what have done." He said shocked.

Sonny looked at him awestuck. "Guess I won't have to worry about going to the homeless shelternow will I" Sonny said advancing on Chad.

"Uh Oh." Chad said

"Yeah, You better UH Oh." Sonny said.


	6. morning of passion

Morning of Passion

Chad sat down on the couch with the cup of coffee and gave it to Sonny who was staring at the floor with horror in her eyes. "It's just like a dream" Sonny said

"Dream or not 3 people are dead." Chad said

"I had good reason." Sonny spat in a hateful voice.

"I know" Chad said. "As long as you don't kill me, I'm good"

"Ah don't worry, I won't kill ya yet." The symbiote said.

"Now's not the time, shut up" Sonny said.

Chad had recoiled at this conversation. "Look um Mr. Symbiote, uh why don't you but out for a minute while I talk to Sonny alone."

Sonny felt the symbiote leave her. It slid itself to the window and peered out.

"How did I do that" Chad said.

"It's not you it's me." Sonny said weakly. "I gave it enough of my power for it to live without me for the rest of tonight but at midnight I have to conjoin with it again."

"Sonny, I'm kind of thinking that while the symbiote had joined itself with you, you were the one who killed those people." Chad said timidly

"You are very perceptive." Sonny said drinking the coffee.

"Far out" Chad said amazed. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know what I will do" Sonny said

"I was kind of talking about me" Chad said. "You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Chad" Sonny said. "You couldn't fathom what I want to do with you." She said getting closer to Chad.

"Um, what do you mean?" Chad said afraid

"I mean" Sonny said getting closer to Chad. "Thanks to the symbiote, I now have a very healthy libido" Sonny said leaning in.

"Oh really" Chad said also leaning in.

"Really" Sonny said, and their lips met. They kissed with lips for about 12 seconds when Sonny made the first move. She opened her mouth and Chad understood. He opened his mouth and their lips still touching their tongues met. Their kisses now were getting more passionate and steamy. Sonny now lay down and Chad got on top and kissed her. They kissed for some time before Chad started undoing Sonny's blouse. She kissed him and he responded with more vigor unbuttoning it quick. He finally got it undone and reached to unbutton her bra. He unbuttoned it and removed it and stared with wonder at her glorious breasts. They kissed as Sonny began inching down to unbutton Chad's jeans.

The symbiote peered out on the city as he heard the moaning of Chad and Sonny. The first symbioses that came to earth took record of this act and also learned that through this mating ritual the humans could be manipulated. The Symbiote always had bonded with human males because they were always so easy to control. Human women however were more emotional than the males and had a harder time to control.

The symbiote however had been drawn to this woman do to her innocence which was slowly being taken away. However the symbiote now knew that while this child had a good heart she was the easiest of all the females to control due to the fact that she trusted too much. In time however the symbiote would absorb the soul of this girl and then they could both have some fun.

The symbiote looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 earth time and he had about 14 hours to go till midnight. He would wait.


End file.
